


Austin

by NerdyHalfling



Series: Smol Naddpod Things [5]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic, wilhelm is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHalfling/pseuds/NerdyHalfling
Summary: Gemma broke up with Hardwon two years ago, and finally tries reconnecting.Songfic to the song Austin by Blake Shelton
Relationships: Gemma Bronzebeard/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: Smol Naddpod Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Austin

_ She left without leaving her number, said she needed to clear her mind  _

“Gemma, come on, what do you mean you’re not coming back with me?” Even years later the thought of Hardwon’s hurt voice ached. 

“I’m sorry Hardwon, I just- I don’t know who I am or who I wanna be, and I need to figure out that before doing something drastic that estrange me to my family…” Bringing Hardwon back home to meet Wilhelm had been a disaster, of course. 

“You’re leaving me because of your father? You don’t need that guy Gemma!” 

“But what if I do? I’m sorry Hardwon, but this is how it has to be. Don’t call me, please.” 

He hadn’t listened of course, so she’d changed her number. Hearing his voicemails, reading his walls of text begging her for another chance, it was too much, and she’d needed the space. She’d moved back to her father, perhaps thinking working things out with him would somehow made things better than they’d been before she moved out in the first place. A part of her had thought that if she listened to him about Hardwon they’d be able to talk things through and he’d be less controlling. That hadn’t been the case of course, and she’d moved back out before the end of the year. Halfway through a degree she didn’t really care about she still felt like a drifter, like something was missing in the life she’d built. It was nice, her friends were kind and fun. Living off of student loans and a part time job was a struggle, but after her last big fight with Wilhelm she was glad to not have to deal with him anymore, and she should be  _ happy _ . She wasn’t though. Something was missing, and almost two years after she’d sent Hardwon away she finally dialed the number she hadn’t been able to shake from her memory since then. 

“Hey, this is Hardwon Surefoot,” her heart jumped and she opened her mouth to speak before the prerecorded message continued, “If you’re calling about a party or bathtub mead, try Moonshine, I can’t answer right now, probably because I left my phone somewhere or just don’t feel like talking or whatever other reason I might have for not answering the phone. If it’s anything other than party related needs, leave a message or call me back later, I don’t know. Oh, and if this is Gemma, I still miss you, babe.” 

She dropped her phone to the floor, scrambling to pick it up before pressing the button to end the call. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard. He still missed her, and something had possessed him to include it in his voicemail. She hadn’t expected him to care anymore, but then he always cared more than he let on, she’d just assumed it would have passed by now. Apparently it hadn’t. 

Another four days passed before she called back. 

“Hello! Guess who found his phone again? That’s right, this guy! I can’t answer right now though, but I swear it won’t be two months till I get back to you, unless I’ve lost my phone again when you hear this. If you’re calling about a party, or bathtub mead, tough luck, Bev’s folks are here this weekend so in good roommate spirit there will be no shenanigans. Have a shot for me wherever you end up going though. And hey, if this is Gemma? I still miss you, babe.” 

She left a message this time, just her number and a request to call her. She wasn’t willing to bet that Hardwon always called back when people called him, especially if he didn’t know them, and her number wasn’t listed, so he wouldn’t know it was her by looking it up. 

The Friday passed, then the Saturday and by Sunday morning Gemma considered trying again, but decided not to, if he wanted to talk he’d call her. Unless he didn’t listen to his messages either? Either way, she’d give it another day. 

Four hours later, he called her, and before he had time to say anything her voice rang through the line. 

“Hello, you have reached Gemma’s phone. If you’re calling about my heart it’s always been yours. I wish I’d listened to it sooner-” 

“This is a very specific voicemail,” he commented, and she cracked at that. 

“Like you’re one to talk?” 

“Hey, mine was one sentence at the end, covering the important bits first-” 

“Hey Hardwon? I still miss you too.” 

“You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to hear you say that.” 

“Probably as much as I’ve wanted to say it. By the way, what’s bathtub mead?” 

_ If your callin' 'bout my heart it's still yours _

_ I should have listened to it a little more _

_ Then it wouldn't have taken me so long _

_ To know where I belong _

_ And by the way boy this is no machine your talkin' to _

_ Can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you _

_ I still love you _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would super appreciate if you left a comment!


End file.
